Relief
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Levi gets her monthly after a scouting mission, leaving her feeling like shit and in a worse mood than usual. But Hanji is by her side supporting her, unknowingly acting as a form of relief to her. LeviHan Genderbend, Male HanjixFemale Levi, Hetero, *Oneshot*, Fluff, feels, rule 63, Canon universe


**When not having to deal with killing titans, Hormonal teenagers and other drama. She has to deal with her monthly**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Levi stalked down the hallway growling under her breath, a dark cloud following behind her. Glaring daggers at any fucker who dared look at her strangely or even attempt to say anything against her. She was in a worse mood than usual and for a very good fucking reason indeed. It was hard to feel happy when you felt like shit.

She would need new trousers for her uniform as she had bled all over them during the mission. The reason being how you could tell; human blood didn't evaporate like titans did. As you can imagine, it had been anything but comfortable riding back on the horses let alone having to fly around with 3D gear while in severe pain.

Her abdomen ached, as if someone was stabbing her in the abdomen with a rusty knife. She could feel a surge of emotions rushing through her meaning she couldn't think clearly. Her back hurt and she was physically and emotionally exhausted. Her breasts were swollen and she hated everyone and everything more than usual. Just wishing to be alone.

The other trainees of 105th would be dealing with theirs soon enough too, knowing the joys of womanhood and what happened when you didn't reproduce. A common bond all women understood regardless of whether or not they got along. It was like a form of unspoken respect they all shared for one another.

Her monthly always had taken a toll on her, suffering the worst during her adolescence. However, it was something her mother and uncle Kenny had told her about later in life. Since she had come from the underground, she didn't have the luxuries most others did during that time. Nothing to ease the pain or anyone to help her through it.

Suffering in silence while feeling like shit, bleeding onto her clothes and staining them. Curled up in a little ball crying and waiting for it to stop. Nausea and hormones rushing through her, unable to move or even breath sometimes. It got better somewhat when she stayed with Kenny as he was able to provide for her to an extent.

Despite being humanities strongest soldier, she was weak to the power of mother nature. The one enemy she fell to and submitted defeat, as she could not control or defeat it. She could only tolerate it until it was over and she could have her normal state back, until it returned once more to wreck havoc on her body again.

She sighed heavily, running the hot water in the bath eagerly. The heat of the water able to soothe her aching abdomen and temporarily subdue the pain she was currently feeling. Until she had to get out again and lay in bed curled up in a little ball crying at the pain she had to endure until it was over.

* * *

Hanji slowly opened Levi's bedroom door, she had just stalked off earlier for no reason. Not wanting to speak to anyone, not even Erwin. Giving everyone she saw the evils more than usual. Levi had always been known for her short temper, but today she had seemed more like Satan. Probably tearing off a titan's head with her own two hands if given the chance.

Levi was currently submerged in the hot water, soft sighs escaping her lips. Her gaze averted to the ceiling, ignoring everyone and everything. Just enjoying being nullified from the pain. The pain more like a dull ache and throb compared to the awful cramps and abdominal hell she was feeling during her mission.

"Levi?" he called cautiously. He had seen Levi angry before, having gotten used to that side of her. But this was a rage he had not quite seen before, more wild and vicious. He had noticed on the way back, she had seemed pale and irritable. Her face flushed and hunched over slightly as she walked, later gripping her abdomen as if in pain.

Levi clicked her teeth in annoyance, so much for peace and quiet "Not in the mood shitty glasses" she retorted defiantly. Due to being on her period, she had a lower tolerance and an even poorer filter. So she tended to prefer being on her own and not being around people during this time, unless she was feeling needy.

As he got closer to the bathroom, Hanji spotted the discarded clothes lain on the floor. This was unusual for Levi due to her being such a tidy person who liked to keep things organized. He then knelt down to pick them up, however upon further inspection, he saw the splatter on blood between the groin area.

Then it all made sense to him, her sudden shirt fuse and fierce temper. Her irritability and discomfort, damn that must suck for it to happen now of all times. Plus, the stain would never come out. He had read books about the female anatomy, when a female came of sexual age her body prepared for making children. It was rather amazing to think that the human body could carry another human inside of it.

However, when a woman failed to reproduce when her body was in fertile mode. The lining of the uterus fell out of the woman leaving her filled with hormones, water retention and cramps. Depending on the female, it could be rougher on some than others. Levi had gotten the short straw and happened to have rather severe and uncomfortable period pains.

He then took a deep breath and approached the bathroom door, prepared for a lot of vocal abuse. But it was understandable, this time of the month was pretty rough for women. So until she was feeling better and back to normal, he would take the abuse and help her feel better in any way he could that would ease her tension.

"How you are you holding up?" he asked curiously his voice concerned. Though he had somewhat of an idea of just what kind of hell she was enduring right now. Given it was day one and it had only been an hour, the pains would be rather bad for her. It usually mellowed out during the last few days near the end of the cycle.

Levi huffed, stunned at how he was unable to see how she was feeling given how she was acting. I mean it's not like she had been trying to hide how shit she currently felt. "My uterus feels like it's being stabbed with a rusty knife, my back hurts like hell, I'm hormonal and I feel nauseous. What the hell do you think shitty glasses" she snapped abruptly.

Hanji smiled weakly, seems the hormones were on full right now. So, he would have to warn Erwin and the others about treading lightly around her. Seeing as she would be rather sensitive at the minute. He knew she was just sore and in discomfort, she didn't mean to be this harsh. Anyone would be in a shitty mood if they were currently going through her situation.

"I can get you some bath salts and medicine. I mean if you want them, I hear they help with muscle tension" he offered kindly. There were herbs and pills that made this easier for women. He could talk to Erwin about getting her some hot tea to help ease her temper. He could ask if Levi be left to rest and have some time off, at least till she was feeling better.

Levi softened feeling guilty for lashing out at him. She shouldn't have taken out her anger on him as it wasn't his fault. She just felt really shit this month as it was a heavier flow than usual. "Thanks Hanji. You are _literally_ a life saver" she replied gratefully. She could not put into words about how having him around made this so much easier. Knowing just what to say and what to do.

Hanji chuckled, she was cute when she was mad and when she was being sweet. Could she be any more perfect in his eyes? He rather doubted that such a thing was possible. "Maybe I can throw in a back-rub later" he said leaning against the door. Her back must hurt like hell, stiff from fighting titans all day. To boot, the menstruation would cause discomfort.

Levi scoffed, first tea and now a back rub to boot. She was certainly being spoiled today, not that she was complaining about any of it of course. It sounded like a piece of heaven she needed right about now. After this was over she would owe him big time. "You are a godsend Hanji" she replied wearily. Just hearing about it made her feel a little bit better already. Maybe Hanji was all the medicine she needed during this time.

Hanji's smile returned "Your uterus is falling out of you and your body is full of hormones. You deserve a little spoiling" he replied affectionately. Though it was not spoken about often, women had it hard. As he left, Levi smiled to herself her mood somehow lightened compared to earlier. Though he could be a pain in the ass sometimes, Hanji really was a sweet guy.


End file.
